


Too Many Lies

by crimson_eyed_rabbit



Series: Too many, too much? [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:31:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6928825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_eyed_rabbit/pseuds/crimson_eyed_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things start to get complicated between Stiles, Scott, and Derek. Since Derek killed Peter to stop him and gain the Alpha status, Scott has been distrusting towards Derek once again. And Stiles is in the middle of it, again, but this time he needs to choose a side. Will Stiles' friendship with Scott end? Or will his relationship with Derek be over?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Omega

Stiles' dad has taken the afternoon shift at the station, which makes it the perfect time for some more needed alone time between Stiles and Derek. Stiles had called his boyfriend over as soon as his dad had left the driveway. And as soon as Derek had come through his window - which Stiles doesn't mind, finding it kinda hot and exciting - Stiles plants his lips on the man.

So now Derek is sitting on the teen's bed, and Stiles is straddling the man, their lips lock together. Yesterday, Stiles had expected to have finally give his virginity to Derek, but that didn't happen. He did get a few hickeys on his shoulder and the lowest part of his neck, which left him breathless. This time though, Stiles will give his virginity to Derek. What better day than today?

Stiles licks Derek's lips, feeling bold. He heard the man growl before feeling his boyfriend's tongue enter his mouth, and feeling hands sliding underneath his shirt. Derek caressing Stiles' lower back. Stiles can feel himself getting hard, and the urge to be closer and feel skin. He realizes that Derek still has his leather jacket on.

Stiles slides his hands from Derek's hair to the man's shoulders, caressing them before grabbing the jacket's collar to slide the piece of clothing off. 

Derek pulls away from the teen's lips to stop Stiles' hands.

Stiles furrows his brows in confusion, "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing. I just gotta go." Derek said.

"You said the same thing yesterday." Stiles pointed out, narrowing his eyes. "There's something you're not telling me. Derek, you promise not to keep secrets."

Derek sighs, "I didn't want to worry you. There's been a few omegas passing by in town."

"Omegas?" Stiles questioned.

"Lone werewolves, one's without pack." Derek explained.

"And you weren't going to tell me?" Stiles asked a bit angrily.

"I didn't think I had to. Stiles, they're omegas, betas who lost or left their pack, they're no match against an Alpha." Derek said, trying to sooth the teen. "Besides, they haven't cause any trouble, they're only passing by."

"Okay." Stiles said. "But what do they have to do with you leaving now?" He asked as he leans into the man's ear, giving it a nibble.

Derek hissed, his mind going blank when he tries to think of a good reason why he needs to leave.

Stiles smirks, knowing he's going to have his way, but Derek needs just one more push. Stiles brings his lips back to Derek's before directing the man's body further on the bed, having him tower over the teen's body. Stiles lays flat on his back, his legs parted for Derek to rest between.

Stiles breaks the kiss, and arcs his neck for Derek, wanting the man to leave more marks.

Derek swallows, trying to keep his wolf under control. He wonders if the teen knows exactly what he's doing to him. Since Derek has gotten the Alpha status, his wolf has been a bit on the edge of his control whenever he's around Stiles. Derek doesn't know why.

Derek leans into Stiles' neck, loving the teen's scent. Loving how the teen makes his heart race. His blood boiling. He can feel his wolf scratching at the surface of his control, wanting to be let out.

Stiles gasped when he felt something a bit sharp on his shoulder. Which brought Derek's attention. Derek realizes that he's half shifted, his fangs and claws out, and he's pretty sure his eyes are glowing red. Derek buries his nose into the teen's neck, using Stiles' scent to calm him down, not wanting to hurt or scare the teen.

When Derek got his claws and fangs to retract, having calm down, he pulls away. "Sorry, Stiles, I have to - I have to go."

"Der - " Stiles gets cut off by Derek's lips before feeling the body on top of him disappear. Stiles opens his eyes, and looks around to see Derek gone and his window closed. Stiles groans as he flops back down on his bed, feeling a bit upset. And still achingly hard.

Stiles brings his hand down to the bugle of his pant, imagining how it would feel if his and Derek's hard members were to rub against each other. The image of it has Stiles breathless and wanting more. He unbuttons his jeans, pulling down the zipper before having his hand slide underneath his boxers. Stiles imagines that it's Derek's hand touching him, pumping him to the edge of release.

Stiles can feel himself close to the edge. He does one last stroke before spilling onto his stomach, panting. Once his mind cleared, he can still feel himself wanting more. An image from a previous dream pops into his mind, the image of Derek inserting his fingers into Stiles to prepare him. The thought makes Stiles' cock twitch in interest.

Stiles takes off his jeans and boxers, needing to know how good it would feel to have Derek inside him. Stiles reaches for his drawers on the other side of the bed, grabbing the bottle of lube he had bought this morning. Since Stiles had that amazing dream, he had done some research on sex between guys, and knows that lubrication is needed.

He spills a good amount into his hand, coating his fingers before bringing his hand to his ass, having his finger brush against his entrance. The mere feeling of something rubbing against him has Stiles' heart race in excitement. His breath hitched when he got the first finger through. As he keeps working with the first finger, Stiles can feel his insides getting warm. 

Stiles inserts the second finger, and gasps, feeling himself stretch. He scissors himself, and moans at the shot of pleasure that went through his body. Stiles works his fingers in further, looking for that sweet spot he read about. And as soon as he found it, Stiles declared it to be his new favorite spot to touch.

He imagines Derek hitting that spot repeatedly with his cock. His cock that Stiles swears is bigger than his own fingers, having felt the bugle in his boyfriend's pants when he was straddling the man. And the thought of it makes Stiles near the edge of release again. Stiles has his other hand now on his cock, pumping it a few times before screaming Derek's name as he cums for a second time.

Stiles stays laying on his bed until he caught his breath, making a mental note to do that more often. Although, preferably with Derek pounding into him. As soon as Stiles' heart stops racing, he cleans himself up with tissue wipes that he keeps on his bedside table. After wiping off his release from his hand and stomach, Stiles grabs his towel and a change of clothes before heading to the bathroom to take a shower.

****

Now evening, Stiles knocks on the door of Lydia's hospital room before opening it. "Hey." He greeted, seeing Lydia finally awake and her father sitting by her side.

"Hey, Stiles." Lydia greeted back with a smile before giving her father a look.

"I'll be outside then." Her father said before getting up, leaving the two alone. The door closing with a click.

"I brought you flowers." Stiles said, holding out the hand that was hiding behind his back and holding a bouquet of red, pink and purple flowers. He places them on the tray above her feet before pulling out a small box  from his back pocket. "And a present. Merry Christmas." Stiles said with a smile, handing Lydia her gift.

Lydia gives her friend a smile before taking her gift, and opening it. In it is a silver charm bracelet containing four charms: a rose, a book, a tiara, and a heart. She gently takes it out, "Thank you, Stiles. I love it." She said, giving the teen boy a big smile, and placing the piece of jewelry back into the box.

"So, how you feeling?" Stiles asked, taking a seat by her bedside.

"Gross." Lydia answered, shifting on the bed to sitting up right. "I feel like I haven't taken a shower in days."

Stiles chuckles, "How's the bite?" He asked worriedly.

"Hurts," Lydia said, shifting a bit to show the wound. It has stopped bleeding, and still looks a bit gruesome. "But not as much as it looks." 

"That's good." Stiles said with a hint of worry, still thinking that the bite will change her.

"So, anything good going on with you lately?" Lydia asked with a knowing smirk.

Stiles raise a questioning brow at the strawberry blonde, "My best friend finally woke up from a crazy attack."

"Yeah, but anything else?" Lydia asked with that knowing look again. "Like - oh, I don't know - something that has to do with that mark that's peeking out of your sweater on your neck." Her smirk grows wide at Stiles' growing blush. "Well, tell me everything!"

"There's really nothing to tell." Stiles said with a bit of a pout as he fixes his collar a bit to hide the marks. "It's just been heated make out sessions."

"And this upsets you because..." Lydia trails off.

"He's holding back!" Stiles snapped, getting up from his seat. He starts to pace around. "I know he is but I don't know why! He knows I'm ready, and I know he is too, if his reaction from our heated make out session from this afternoon is anything to go by." He said before huffing back to his seat, sulking.

Lydia holds in her laughter, "Have you asked him why he's holding back?" She asked.

Stiles thinks for a moment, "No, but I have a feeling he'll just avoid answering."

"Then don't let him. Don't let....I just realized you never actually told me your boyfriend's name."

Stiles stiffens at that, not sure if he should tell Lydia that he's dating Derek Hale, the man who Scott claimed to be the attacker at the night of the school and to have done the killing in town the past few months. But Stiles knows Lydia is smart, and if Stiles just explains everything - yet somehow keep the existence of werewolves and werewolf hunters a secret - then she'll understand.

Stiles takes a deep breath, "Derek Hale. I'm dating Derek Hale."

Lydia gapes, "The one who - "

"No." Stiles cuts her off. "No, he didn't kill anyone and he wasn't the one who was trying to kill us at the school. What happened was," He explains everything the best he can without saying anything about werewolves, saying that it was Allison's aunt Kate. Having read the case report his dad wrote to close the case. The report had stated that Kate was the one to have cause the Hale fire and was getting rid of loose ends.

And that she was the one to have trap them in the school, trying to scare them because he and Scott were helping Derek get evidence on her for the cops. Which is a lie but for all Lydia knows it's the truth.

"Wow." Lydia said. "How's Allison taking it?" She asked.

"She's handling it."

"And were you able to clear Derek's name?"

"He's working on it." Stiles answered. "Derek texted me earlier saying that he's at the station giving his statement."

Lydia nods, "That's good. Although, a bit funny since your dad's the Sheriff. Kinda makes it for an awkward first impression." She chuckles.

Stiles sighs, "Second impression actually." He said before telling the first time that Scott had accused Derek of murder.

They talked for about a couple of hours. Stiles telling Lydia about Allison and her family preparing for Kate's funeral, and then moving the conversation back to Stiles and Derek. Stiles told Lydia that today's Derek's birthday, and told her the present he got for the man. Which Lydia found adorable before teasing Stiles if the sex he tried to have earlier was also a present for Derek. To which Stiles blushed furiously.

They stopped their conversation when Lydia really wants to take a nice long shower to clean off the almost two days dirt and dry sweat from her body. So now Stiles is in the waiting area, getting a snack from the vending machine. He inserts a couple quarters, and presses the buttons for Reese cups. His snack gets stuck when it was about to fall. Stiles sighs, and starts pounding on the machine a few times before trying to shake the machine but ends up toppling the thing to the ground.

Stiles looks around to make sure no one saw or heard that. He goes around the other side of the machine to try to get it back right up, but then hears Lydia screaming. He rushes over to her room, along with Melissa and Lydia's father. They burst into the room, Stiles heading straight to the bathroom first and sees her gone, the water still running before Melissa shuts it off.

Stiles notices the window is open, and hears the faint scream coming from outside. _Oh, this isn't good_. He thought before pulling out his phone to call Scott. Melissa going to call the Sheriff.

Several minutes later and the cops show up, asking Melissa and Lydia's dad questions. Stiles waited for everyone's attention to be thrown elsewhere before grabbing Lydia's hospital gown and hiding it in his sweater. He walks out of the room and hears his dad.

"Alright, let's get an APB out on a sixteen year old redhead. Any other descriptors?"

Stiles immediately steps in, "Five three, green eyes, fair skinned, and her hair is actually strawberry blonde." For a second, Stiles wanted to laugh for the fact that in the end his past obsession for Lydia comes in handy.

"Is that right?" The Sheriff asked.

"Yeah." Stiles said before his dad grabs him by the neck and drags him a few steps away from Melissa and Lydia's dad.

"What the hell you still doing here?" The Sheriff whispered.

"Um, providing moral support?" Stiles answered.

"Uh huh." His dad said, not convinced. "How about you provide your ass back home, where you should be."

"Okay, I can do that too."

"Yeah." His dad said before letting him go.

Stiles hummed as a response before walking away, passing by a couple of cops that are checking on the vending machine that Stiles had caused to fall. The teen doesn't say anything about that, and just walks out of the hospital and head towards his jeep, where he sees Scott already inside waiting for him.

****

Stiles drives as he listens to Scott giving him directions of where Lydia is headed, Scott actually having his head sticking out the window sniffing the air like a dog, and Allison is in the car with them. She had showed up in the parking lot of the hospital before they could have left, and informed them about a hunting party that consists of her dad and a few other hunters.

Stiles stops the jeep by the side of the road of the woods. They continue on foot, Scott leading the way until the Hale house comes into view.

"She came here?" Stiles asked, looking back to Scott. "You sure?"

"Yeah." Scott said. "This is where the scent leads."

"Alright, but has Lydia ever been here?"

"Not with me." Allison answered before they continue on forward. Stiles can hear Allison and Scott talking to each other but paid no attention, looking around for any sign of Lydia or the hunters. Or Derek if Lydia came here to find an Alpha.

Stiles looks around carefully of the ground, having his hand run through the fallen leaves for sign of someone having been here. He soon spots a wire.

"Woah, hey." Stiles said, getting his friends' attention, and crouching down to see the wire. "Look at this."

Allison comes over.

"I think it's a trip wire." Stiles said, having his hand lightly hold the wire so Allison can see it before pulling it.

"Stiles." They heard Scott.

"Yeah, buddy." He answered, turning around to see his best friend hanging upside down by a wire wrapped around his left ankle. "Oh."

"Next time you see a trip wire," Scott said. "Don't trip it."

"Noted." Stiles said before he and Allison step forward to help Scott.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait." Scott quickly said, stopping them. "Someone's coming. Hide. Go!" He exclaimed when they didn't make a move.

Stiles and Allison run back from the direction where they came from, hiding behind a tree. They soon see Chris and his men walking towards Scott. They can somewhat hear what Chris and Scott are saying, and when Chris explained what a hemicorporectomy is, Allison was about to go over there but Stiles stops her.

They stayed in their hiding spot until they're sure that Chris and his men are gone.

"You okay?" Allison asked.

"Just another life threatening conversation with your dad." Scott said.

"Stiles help me with this." Allison said, going to a tree where she sees the mechanism holding Scott upside down.

They heard a 'whoosh', and turn around to see Scott back on his feet.

"Thanks." Scott said. "But I think I got it."

_Show off._ Stiles thought playfully.

Scott takes a few steps towards the house before looking back to see them not moving their legs. "Coming?" He jerked his head to the burnt down house.

They follow behind, heading further towards the Hale house. They cautiously take a step inside, not seeing or hearing anything.

"She's not here." Scott stated.

"But you said her scent leads here."' Stiles said.

"Yeah, and I can smell it around here but I don't hear anything." Scott said, looking around for anything that can let them know anything. "A heart beat, footsteps, nothing."

"Maybe we should call Derek." Stiles suggested.

"No. We don't need his help." Scott said a bit rudely.

Stiles rolls his eyes, "Scott, I know you hate him more than ever right now but this is Lydia we're talking about."

"He's right, Scott." Allison said after a few seconds of silence. "Who knows, maybe Lydia is with Derek right now."

Scott sighs in defeat, and nods.

Stiles pulls out his phone, and calls Derek. He hears the call ring a few times before going to voice mail. He sighs, "Hey, it's me. We have a problem, Lydia is gone. Call me back as soon as you get this message." He said before ending the call.

"What now?" Allison asked.

Stiles shrugs, "Let's just hope Lydia's with Derek."

They walk out of the house, and head back to the jeep. Stiles drops Allison a block away from her house since she apparently sneaked out, and has to sneak back in. Then drops Scott off before going home. Stiles sighs in relief when he sees the driveway empty, his dad not home yet.

Stiles heads on up to his room. When he flips on the lights, he jumps in surprise, not expecting to see Derek standing in his room. Stiles has his hand over his heart, trying to calm it down. "Stop doing that!" He hissed. "Is Lydia with you?" He closes his door before taking a seat on the bed.

"No." Derek answered to the teen's disappointment. "Her scent doesn't go further past my house."

Stiles sighs frustratingly, "Can't you - I don't know - use your Alpha powers to lure her towards you? Like Peter did to Scott."

"Peter bit Scott. I wasn't the one to give Lydia the bite." Derek stated.

Stiles groans, flopping backwards onto his bed.

"Do you know Isaac Lahey?" Derek asked after a few seconds of silence.

Stiles sits back up, giving his boyfriend a confused expression. "Yeah, he's on the lacrosse team. Why?"

"I saw him tonight at the cemetery when I was chasing an omega there."

"Is he alright?" Stiles asked worriedly, hoping they don't have to deal with another killing werewolf.

"Yeah, the omega was only after an already dead person's liver."

Stiles grimace at that, "Okay, so why mention Isaac?"

Derek hesitates, "I think he would make a good beta."

Stiles stays silence, thinking about Derek turning others.

"His dad hits him." Derek said before Stiles could say a word. "With the bite he can heal from it, and protect himself."

"Giving him the bite won't solve the problem with his dad." Stiles countered. "I'll talk to my dad about it - "

"Stiles, it's not just that." Derek cut the teen off. "I'm a werewolf, and an Alpha at that, I have instincts telling me to build a pack."

Stiles thinks about what Derek said for only a few seconds before nodding in agreement, "Ok, but we turn those who really need the bite and a pack."

A nice warmth spreads in Derek's chest, "We?"

"Yeah, I am part of your pack. Aren't I?" Stiles asked hesitantly, having always thought of himself as Derek's pack regardless of being human.

"You are." Derek said meaningfully. "So, you're on board with this?"

"Yeah. I'll talk to him at school, you know, explain the whole werewolf thing to him." Stiles said.

"I already explained everything to him, but I think it's best to give him someone else's thoughts about the bite." Derek said before turning away. "I'll keep looking for Lydia, and keep you updated."

"Thanks. Oh, wait." Stiles stops him. "I have something for you." He said before kneeling down to reach for something under his bed, pulling out a box that's wrapped up in red gift wrap and tied with a white ribbon wrapped around it, creating a bow on top.

The teen stands back on his feet, turning to face Derek and walking forward. "Merry Birthday." He said, presenting the present. "Get it? 'Cause it's your birthday as well as Christmas." Stiles explained.

Derek just stares at the gift in the teen's hands, "How do you know it's my birthday? I don't think I ever told you that." He said, furrowing his brows.

Stiles flush, rubbing his neck and avoiding eye contact, "I might have looked through files about you right when I came back home during the summer." He flashes a grin to the Alpha.

Derek chuckles, "Should have known." He said as he takes the present, feeling an extreme warmth that he hasn't felt in a long time spread through his chest.

He slides the white ribbon off before using a clawed finger to cut through the wrapper to separate the lid from the rest of the box. He opens it to see a stuffed brown wolf wearing a red hoodie with the number 24 and on top of the number says Little Red, both in white. The wolf plushie is the same size as the one Derek gave to Stiles, and he can smell the teen's scent all over it. 

"I thought it would be nice that we both have something of each other." Stiles said, his face burning in embarrassment. "Me, having a black wolf plushie that wears a spitting image of your leather jacket, and you, having a brown wolf plushie that wears a red hoodie with my lacrosse number on it with the name Litttle Red because of our little joke from our first date."

Derek doesn't know what to say. He can feel his wolf at the edge of his control again, wanting to be let out and show the teen how much he cares for him. How much he treasures the teen and his gift. Derek drops the box, but holds onto the stuffed wolf with his right hand, and brings the teen into an embrace. The Alpha burying his nose in the teen's neck, inhaling Stiles' calming and delicious scent.

Stiles wraps his arms around the man, having a feeling that Derek hasn't gotten a gift or celebrated this day since the fire. Although, he has a feeling that Laura had tried but Derek was against it since it's not only the day he was born but a holiday for family to be together.

After a minute of silence, "Are you wearing a new jacket?" Stiles asked, always having to break a comfortable silence. "Makes you look ten times hotter."

Derek laughs, not at what the teen said but for how the teen is and how luck he is to have Stiles.

Stiles smiles wide, and tightens his embrace.

****

The next morning, Stiles and Scott walk on school grounds, heading towards the entrance. Stiles told Scott that Lydia wasn't with Derek and that the man is still out looking for her. He also informed Scott about the omega Derek told him, and the liver that the omega had stolen.

"I wonder if she's eating some died body's liver." Stiles thought out aloud. "It is the most nutritious part of the body."

"I never ate anyone's liver." Scott said with disgust.

"Yeah, right, 'cause when it comes to werewolves, you're a real model of self control." Stiles commented. "Actually, wait - Hold on." He stopped on the steps of the school's entrance. "You're the test case for this, so we should be going over what happened to you."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"I mean, like, what was going through your mind when you were turning, you know?" Stiles explained. "What were you drawn to?"

Scott hesitated, "Allison."

"Okay, nothing else?" Stiles sighed out with a bit of annoyance. "Seriously?"

"Nothing else mattered."

Stiles purse his lips.

"But, no, that's good, though, right?" Scott said. "'Cause the night that Lydia was bit, she was with you."

"Yeah, but she was looking for," Stiles hears the engine sound of the jock's porsche. "Jackson."

They see the jock coming their way, walking pass them with a high and mighty look on his face. They follow Jackson to the locker room, the three having morning practice. Stiles and Scott changed before approaching Jackson about Lydia, ignoring the Coach's offer for the team to create a search party to find Lydia in exchange for an 'A' in his class.

"If Lydia wants to take a naked hike in the woods, why should I care?" Jackson said.

"Because we have a pretty good idea that she might be - " Scott glances to his right, making sure the team aren't paying attention to them. "You know, turning." He lowered his voice.

"Turning?" Jackson questioned.

"Yeah. Turning." Scott repeated.

"Into..." The annoying jock trails off.

"A unicorn." Stiles answered sarcastically. "What do you think, dumbass?"

"Well, I think that if Lydia's turning, she's not the one that's gonna need help." Jackson said.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"Oh, God, you've got it all backwards, McCall." Jackson stated. "When I was with Lydia, you should have seen the scratch marks she left on me. What do you think she's gonna do with a set of real claws?" He huffed out a laugh before pushing pass them.

They hold off the conversation to get their minds focus on morning practice.

After practice, they're in chemistry class. Mr Harris passing out the pop quiz.

"Alright, it's causing me severe mental anguish to say this," Stiles whispered, seating behind Scott and leaning forward. "But he's right."

"I know." Scott whispered back.

"What if Lydia ends up killing someone?"

"This is a pop quiz, Mr Stilinski." They heard Mr Harris. "If I hear your voice again, I may be tempted to give you detention for the rest of your high school career."

"Can you do that?" Stiles asked without thinking.

"Well, there it is again. Your voice." Mr Harris said with annoyance. "Triggering the only impulse I've ever had to strike a student repeatedly and violently. I'll see you at three o'clock for detention."

Stiles seriously can't believe this teacher.

"You too, Mr McCall?" Mr Harris asked when Scott only turned his head to Stiles.

"No, Sir." Scott answered before throwing his attention to the pop quiz.

****

After the last bell of the school day, Stiles gathers his stuff to get to Mr Harris' class. He walks into the empty classroom, and sees Harris at his desk grading papers. Stiles goes straight to his seat without a word, already starting to dread for the long hour of silence.

Five minutes into his detention, and he feels like murdering the evil chemistry teacher, already thought up a thousand ways to do it and get away with it. But then he hears a knock at the doorway of the classroom, and sees Isaac standing there.

"Mr Harris," Isaac called out, getting the man's attention. "The principle heard you were keeping Stilinski for detention, and decided to take the opportunity to have a few long words with him."

"You don't say." Mr Harris said with such a pleased evil look. "Well, Mr Stilinski, it seems your detention has been upgraded to spend time with the principle."

Stiles just gives the man a slight glare before standing up and picking up his things. He walks out of the classroom with Isaac. "So, what did I do to get time with the principle?" Stiles asked when they were a good ear shot away from Mr Harris.

"Nothing. That was a lie to get you out." Isaac said.

Stiles was confused for a second before it hit him, "Derek told you to come get me?"

Isaac nods, "He said that you'll give me a second opinion on," He looks around real quick, making sure they're alone. "Werewolves, and how the bite can benefit me?"

"Yeah. A lot of things happened the past few months because of a bite." Stiles said before telling the curly hair teen his experience. They spent about an hour and half on the subject before Stiles can go to the cemetery where Scott is waiting for him.

He spots Scott a good few feet away from the Argents', and anyone else's, sight, hiding behind one of the large tomb stones. "Yo." Stiles greeted from behind Scott.

"Who the hell is that?" Stiles asked, seeing an unfamiliar old man with the Argents. The elder man suddenly turns his head towards their direction, and they quickly leaned back directly behind the tomb stone.

"Definitely an Argent." Scott said.

They lean a bit forward to peek.

"He's her grandfather." Scott said, listening in on them. They watch the man take a seat, then see Allison glance their way. Scott giving a wave, and Allison giving a small smile.

"Hey, you know, maybe they're just here for the funeral." Stiles said, trying to sound optimistic. "I mean, what if they're the non-hunting side of the family? There could be non-hunting Argents. It's possible, right?"

"I know what they are." Scott said with an unease tone. "They're reinforcements."

They throw their attentions back at the Argents before a few seconds later they are being dragged up, coming face to face with the Sheriff. "The two of you. Unbelievable." He said before dragging them to and into the backseat of the patrol car. The Sheriff sitting in the drivers seat to keep an eye on them.

" _4-1-5 Adam._ " They heard an officer over the radio.

The Sheriff grabs the radio phone, "I didn't copy that. Did you say 4-1-5 Adam?"

"Disturbance in a car." Stiles whispered to Scott, their attention thrown to the other end of the call.

" _They were taking a heart attack victim - D.O.A. But on the way to the hospital something hit 'em._ "

"What - Hit the ambulance?" The Sheriff questioned.

" _Copy that. I'm standing in front of it right now. Something got in the back. There's blood everywhere. And I mean everywhere._ "

"All right, unit 4, what's your 20?"

" _Route 5 and post. I swear, I've never seen anything like this._ " And as soon as they heard that, Stiles and Scott quickly yet quietly got out of the car.

They had to go to the location on foot, and by the time they see the ambulance that was attacked, it has gotten dark. They stayed bent down to avoid anyone spotting them, and take cover by a high steep part of the ground.

"Do you think its's Lydia?" Stiles asked. "I mean, it can probably be the omega Derek mentioned, right?"

"I don't know." Scott answered.

From a distance they can see the victim, a man, in the ambulance. His body still rested on the stretcher and cover in blood, the inside of the vehicle splattered with blood.

Stiles feels his stomach twist into knots that Lydia could do something like that, but they still don't know for sure. "Do you need to get closer?"

Scott takes a second to sniff the air, "No I got it." He said before taking off.

Stiles just hopes that it wasn't Lydia's doing. He takes out his phone to call Derek, let him know what's going on, but before he could go to his contacts his dad found him. And drags him to where his car is, which is parked by the ambulance.

"What the hell are you doing here?" His father demanded to know. "Do you have any idea,"

Stiles' shoulders slack, his hands in his pockets as he kicks the ground with his foot. He should be listening to his dad lecturing him but he can't keep his mind from wondering if Lydia had actually killed someone. And if so, what will happen to her? Will the Argents kill her?

He heard his dad sigh tiredly, "Well, what do you have to say?" The Sheriff asked.

"Just - " Stiles stopped when he spots something in the corner of his eye. "Lydia?" He said, seeing the strawberry blonde walk out of the bushes shivering. Naked. "Lydia!" He called out again to get her attention.

"Well, is anyone gonna get me a coat?" Lydia asked, shivering to the bone.

Stiles yanks the coat off his dad, and runs up to Lydia. He helps put the coat on her, and pulls up the zipper before pulling her into an embrace. "Glad your okay."

Lydia doesn't say anything, she just clenches onto Stiles, shivering. Stiles doesn't know if she's shivering out of fear or the cold until he hears her sniffle. _I guess both._ He thought as he tighten his arms around her.


	2. Shape Shifted

Stiles walks into his room, and immediately collapse onto the bed. Feeling the exhaustion from worrying about Lydia and whether or not she killed someone, which he still doesn't have an answer to. Lydia wasn't covered in blood, which should be a sure sign that she didn't kill anyone, but she could have washed it off.

Stiles had just got home from the hospital, Lydia wanting a friend to be with her as they run some test to be sure that she's alright. She did spend two days in the woods without any clothes on.

Stiles was on the verge of falling asleep when he hears his phone ringing, the ringtone belonging to Derek. The teen lazily pulls his phone out from his pocket, "Yeah?"

" _The Argents just declared war._ "

Stiles sits up abruptly, "What? What do you mean?" He asked in a state of panic.

" _I was chasing the omega I told you about, turns out he attacked an ambulance and killed a man in it._ "

Stiles sighs in relief at that, glad it wasn't Lydia to have killed the man. "Did you catch him?"

" _No. The Argents did, and sliced him in half, declaring war._ "

Stiles feels like throwing up at the mere image. "What are we going to do?"

" _We need to expand the pack quickly._ " Derek stated. " _Isaac has already decided, he's on his way to where I am. Scott already knows of the situation, he was there to see them kill the omega. We need to find Lydia._ "

"Already did." Stiles informed. "She showed up shortly after Scott caught the scent from the ambulance. She doesn't seem to remember ever leaving the hospital or why she was in the woods naked."

" _As long as she's alright, the rest doesn't matter._   _I gotta go, Isaac is here._ " Derek said before hanging up.

Stiles plugs his phone to the charger before changing into his pj's. The teen flops onto his bed, lazily covering himself with his blanket, letting the exhaustion from the past couple of days take him to a dreamless slumber.

****

The next day, Stiles and Scott are on their way to the locker room to get ready for morning practice.

"I'm serious." Scott said. "It's not like the last full moon. I don't feel the same." He tries to convince Stiles. Stiles had brought up about what they're going to do during the full moon.

"Oh, does that include the urge to main and kill people, like me?" Stiles argued as they walk into the locker room.

"I swear I don't have the urge to main and kill you."

"You know, you say that now but then the full moon goes up and out come the fangs and the claws and there's a lot of howling and screaming and running everywhere, okay?" Stiles ranted on, coming to a stop in front of his locker. "And it's very stressful on me, so yes, I'm still locking you up."

"Okay, fine." Scott gives in, leaning against a locker. "But I do think I'm in more control now. Especially since things are good with Allison."

"Okay, I'm aware of how good things are with Allison." Stiles said with a hint of jealously.

"They're really good." Scott said with a smirk.

"I - thank you, I know."

"I mean, like, _really_ good."

"Alright, I get it!" Stiles said, getting irritated. "Just please shut the hell up before I have the urge to maim and kill myself."

"Alright, did you get something better than handcuffs this time?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, much better." Stiles said, sliding off his backpack before opening his locker. And when he opens his locker the long chain he bought falls out, getting everyone's attention in the locker room and giving the teen a look. Stiles tried to stop the chain from falling but failed, and just stands there accepting everyone's judgement.

He sees the Coach walk up to them. The man doesn't speak up until the rest of the chain has fallen to the ground in front of Stiles, "Part of me wants to ask. The other part says knowing will be more disturbing than anything I could ever imagine. So, I'm gonna walk away." He said before doing just that.

"That's good. That's a wise choice, Coach." Stiles said before turning to Scott to see his best friend giving him a look. Stiles doesn't say anything, just gestures to the chain with a 'will you just help me' look.

They crouch down, and gather up the chain. Stiles notice Scott stopped moving and looking around with a worried look. "You okay?" Stiles asked. "Scott." He called out to get the werewolf's attention.

"There's another." Scott whispered. "In here, right now."

Stiles furrows his brows, "Another what?"

"Another werewolf."

Stiles looks around before spotting Isaac, then it clicks.  _I knew I was forgetting something._ Hethought. "Uh, yeah, about that." He said as he stands up, and place the chain back into his locker before getting ready for practice, and telling Scott about Derek expanding the pack.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Scott asked with a hint of anger as they walk out to the field.

"'Cause I knew you would freak out and be against it." Stiles answered as they take a seat on the bench. "Just like you are now."

"I'm against it because the hunters are now out to get us." Scott hissed.

"I know." Stiles whispered back. "Derek told me what happened. And besides, it's no like Isaac doesn't know what he's getting into. Derek explained everything to him."

"Everything?" Scott questioned.

"Yes." Stiles answered before they hear the Coach shouting at them to line up.

Not even five minutes into practice do they see the Sheriff, along with two officers, come walking their way. They approach Isaac, needing to talk to the teen. The Coach order the rest of team to stay by the benches before accompanying the teen to the other side of the field to talk with the Sheriff and his officers.

"His father's dead." Scott informed Stiles, listening in on them. "They think he was murdered." He said before they see them take the curly hair teen with them.

"Are they saying he's a suspect?" Stiles asked.

"I'm not sure. Why?" Scott furrow his brows.

"Because they can lock him in a holding cell for twenty-four hours." Stiles informed.

"Like, overnight?" Scott asked, starting to get what Stiles is saying.

"During the full moon."

"How good are these holding cells at holding people?" Scott asked worriedly.

"People, good. Werewolves, probably not that good." Stiles stated worriedly.

"Stiles, remember when I said I don't have the urge to maim and kill?"

"Yeah." Stiles gives Scott a look.

"He does."

****

"Why would Derek choose Isaac?" Scott asked in chemistry class. After the cops left with Isaac, they had continued practice like normally. Scott and Stiles holding off the conversation until now. "Is it because teenagers are more likely to survive the bite?"

"I don't know." Stiles whispered.

"I can't believe this." Scott said with a hint of anger. "Derek gave someone the bite, and that someone ended up killing their dad."

"We don't know if Isaac actually killed his dad." Stiles pointed out. "It could have been another omega or something."

"Okay." Scott said before changing the subject a bit. "But doesn't being a teenager mean your dad can't hold him?"

"Well, not unless they have solid evidence." Stiles stated before his face lights up. "Or a witness." He said before turning around, "Danny," He hissed to get said teen's attention. "Where's Jackson?"

"In the principal's office talking to your dad."

"What!?" Stiles whisper shouted. "Why?"

"Maybe because he lives across the street from Isaac." Danny answered a matter-of-fact before going back to his notebook.

"Witness." Scott said.

Stiles turned back to Scott, "We gotta get to the principal's office." He said.

"How?" Scott asked.

"Everyone please turn to page seventy-three." They heard Mr. Harris before Stiles pulls out a piece of paper, crumbling it up into a ball before throwing it at the teacher's head when his back was facing them. 

Mr. Harris quickly turns around, "Who in the hell did that?" He demanded to know.

Stiles and Scott point at each other, and were both sent to the principal's office. They're now sitting on the chairs right outside the door of the principal's office, and hears the Sheriff talking to Jackson.

"Listen to me," They hear the Sheriff. "You're telling me that you knew Isaac's father was hitting him?"

"Hitting him? He was kicking the crap out of him." Jackson said.

"Did you ever say anything to anyone?" The Sheriff asked. "A teacher, parents, anyone?"

"Nope. It's not my problem."

And Stiles seriously feels like bursting in there and giving the jock another punch to the face.

"No, no, of course not." John said. "You know, it's funny that the kids getting beaten up are always the one who least deserve it."

"Yeah. Wait, what?"

Stiles seriously felt proud of his dad right there.

"I think we're done here." They heard the Sheriff before seeing them exit out of the office.

Stiles tries to quickly hide from his dad by pulling out a magazine to cover his face. Obviously a poor job but Stiles is committed to it.

"Hi Scott." John said.

"Hi." Scott gives a wave before the Sheriff walks away.

"Boys." They heard, and see Gerard Argent by the doorway. "Come on in."

_You got to be kidding me._ Stiles thought before they pick up their things, and head on inside to the new principle's office. Taking their seats.

"Scott McCall." Gerard said, looking at said teen's file. "Academically not the most accomplished, but I see you have become quite the star athlete." He commented before moving onto the next file. "Mr. Stilinski. Oh, perfect grades but little to no extracurriculars. Maybe you should try lacrosse."

"Oh, actually I'm already - "

"Hold on." Gerard stopped Stiles before turning his attention back to Scott. "McCall. You're the Scott that was dating my granddaughter."

"We were dating but not anymore." Scott informed. "Not dating, not seeing any of each other or doing anything with each other - At all."

_Smooth._ Stiles thought, refraining himself from cringing at his friend's poor attempt.

"Relax, Scott, you look like you're about to crack a cyanide pill with your teeth." Gerard joked.

Scott huffs a humored laugh, "Just a hard breakup."

"Oh, that's too bad. You seem like a pretty nice kid to me." Gerard commented. "Now listen, guys. Yes, I am the principal, but I really don't want you to think of me as the enemy."

"Heh, is that so?" Stiles said sarcastically.

"However, this being my first day, I do need to support my teachers. So unfortunately someone is going to have to take the fall and stay behind for detention." Gerard informed.

Silence takes over, Stiles looks up from his hands, and notice Scott looking at him. Giving Stiles a look to take the fall. _Unbelievable._ Stiles thought.

****

Scott walks out of the principle's office before running out of the school. He spots Isaac in the back seat of the Sheriff's car before it drives away. Scott sighs and turns back around before hearing a car stop abruptly in front of the entrance's steps. He turns around to see Derek in his camaro.

"Get in." Derek commanded.

"Are you serious?" Scott asked, irritated at the man in front of him. "You did that." He points towards the direction Isaac was taken. "That's your fault."

"I know that." Derek admitted. "Now get in the car and help me."

"No, I've got a better idea." Scott said, walking down the steps. "I'm gonna call a lawyer. Because a lawyer might actually have a chance at getting him out before the moon goes up."

"Not when they do a real search of the house."

Scott furrows his brows in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Whatever Jackson said to the cops, what's in the house is worse." Derek said, trying to convince the teen to help. "A lot worse."

Scott hesitates.

Derek opens the passenger's door, the teen giving in. They drive out of the school's parking lot, and head towards Isaac's place. During the drive, Derek explains to Scott what Isaac told him what happened the night his dad got killed. Before heading to Issac's place, they left the camaro at an abandon warehouse so no one would notice them sneaking in. By the time they got to Isaac's place, the sun had gone down.

Derek gives Scott the flashlight to hold as he picks the lock of the front door. Scott looks around, making sure no one is around to see them. He soon hears a click, Derek opening the door before walking on in. Scott follows behind, closing the door behind them.

"If Isaac didn't kill his father, who did?" Scott asked.

"I don't know yet." Derek said before walking further into the house.

"Then how do you know he's telling the truth?" Scott asked.

"Because I trust my senses." Derek stated. "And it's a combination of them, something that you need to learn how to use." He said, leading the way.

"I know how to use my senses." Scott stated, following the Alpha.

"You know how to catch a scent." Derek countered with. "You can get a lot more from a person than just their scent."

Scott furrows his brow in confusion, "What do you mean?" He asked.

They come to a stop in front of a door. "You wanna know?" Derek asked before opening the door, showing a flight of stairs.

"What's down there?" Scott asked, slowly walking down.

"Motive." Derek answered.

The room is filled with old toys, furniture, boxes, and other household items. "And what am I looking for?" Scott asked.

"Follow your senses." Derek instructed.

Scott looks around, seeing a toy sitting on a stool and behind it is a work bench covered with old toys. He notice a large plastic wrap hanging from the ceiling. "What happened down here?" Scott asked, the room a complete mess and looking like something out of a horror movie.

"The kind of thing that leaves an impression." He heard Derek.

Scott looks around more, spotting a broken mirror. He walks towards it, and notice scratch marks on the ground done by human hands. He then spots a large cooler, and approach towards it. The lock on it is open. Scott jumps in surprise when a light comes on, seeing Derek right beside him and holding up the flashlight.

_How the fuck did he -_

"Open it." Derek said, cutting off Scott's thoughts.

Scott furrows his brows in confusion and does as he's told, taking the lock off before opening the cooler. Derek flashes the light towards the inside of the cooler, showing the same scratch marks that were on the ground but the difference with these are that they're worst and everywhere inside.

"This is why he said yes to you." Scott said when it click.

"Everyone wants power."

"If I help you, then you have to stop." Scott demanded. "You can't just go around turning people into werewolves."

"I can if they're willing." Derek argued with.

"Did you tell Isaac about the Argents?" Scott narrows his eyes at the man. "About being hunted?"

"Yes, and he still asked."

"Then he's an idiot!"

"And you're the idiot dating Argent's daughter." Derek shot back, getting a surprise look from the teen. "Yeah. I know your little secret. And if I know, how long do you think it's gonna take for them to find out?"

Scott looks terrified at that aspect.

"You saw what happens to an omega." Derek brought up, hoping Scott would get it through his head. He brings his hand to the teen's shoulder, "With me, you learn how to use all of your senses. With me, you learn control." He notices Scott's hand starting to change. He grabs the teen's hand to bring it up to Scott's attention. "Even on a full moon."

Scott takes a deep breath before yanking his hand away, looking at the Alpha. "If I'm with you, I lose her."

"You're gonna lose her anyway." The man stated before closing the cooler. "You know that." He walks away.

"Wait." Scott stops him. "I'm not part of your pack. But I want him out. He's my responsibility too."

"Why? Because he's one of us?"

"Because he's innocent."

****

"Hey, did you slow him down?" Stiles asked over the phone while driving his jeep.

Mr. Harris had seriously let him out of detention and given back his phone when it had gotten dark out. After being release, Stiles had immediately call Allison, noticing a bunch of miss calls from her. She informed him that her dad and grandfather are planning something, having asked a bunch of questions to her about Lydia. Asking how she was bitten by Peter. Allison then said that they sent some guy out dressed as a Sheriff's deputy.

Stiles didn't like the sound of that, having gotten a bad feeling about it. She also said that the guy was carrying a box with some kind of carving on it, and sent him a picture of what it was from one of her books. The carving on the box apparently being wolfsbane.

" _You could say that._ " Allison answered.

"Alright, well, I'm headed to the station right now." Stiles informed, having gotten a call from Derek to meet him there. The Alpha also informed Stiles that Scott will be staying at Isaac's place during the full moon.

" _Where's Scott?_ " Allison asked.

"Isaac's." Stiles answered, Derek having told him that Scott is going to need her. Which surprised him a bit that Derek found out about Scott and Allison. Stiles had swore to Scott that he wouldn't tell Derek about them.

" _Does he have a plan?_ "

"Yeah, but not a very good one. And unfortunately we don't really have time to come up with anything better." Stiles said before hanging up. He leans over the wheel a bit to get a look of the moon, almost at its highest peak. Stiles drives as fast as he can to the station, taking a route that he knows no officers would be taking tonight.

Stiles is driving near the woods, about fifteen minutes away from the station, when he spots Derek.

The man notices him, and comes to a stop, Stiles doing the same. The Alpha climbs on in.

"Is Scott okay?" Stiles asked before driving off.

"He will be." Derek simply said. "Did Allison tell you anything about what Chris and Gerard are planning?"

"Yeah, they sent out a hunter dressed as a deputy to the station." Stiles informed. "She said he was carrying a box that had a carving of wolfsbane on it. Allison was able to slow him down, but I don't know for how long."

"Then you better step on it." Derek said. "It's only a matter of time." He looks out the window to see the moon's position.

Stiles steps on the gas, hoping they'll make it before the hunter gets there, and before Isaac loses control.

They soon come to a stop in front of the station, seeing a female officer at the front desk. "Okay, now the keys to every cell are in a password protected lock box in my dad's office." Stiles informed. "The problem is getting past the front desk."

"I'll distract her." Derek said before opening the passenger door to slide out. But Stiles stops him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa - you?" Stiles said with a look. "You're not going in there."

"I was exonerated." Derek said, knowing what the teen was thinking.

"You're still a person of interest." Stiles countered.

"An innocent person."

"Yeah, keep telling them that." Stiles said sarcastically before taking his hand off of the man's shoulders and giving in, not having the time to waste. "Okay, fine. What's your plan?"

"To distract her." Derek repeated slowly for the teen to understand.

"Uh - huh. How?" Stiles asked a bit irritated. "By punching her in the face?"

Derek huffs a sarcastic laugh, "By talking to her."

"Okay, all right. Give me a sample. What are you gonna open with?" Stiles asked, knowing that Derek isn't much of a talker. 

Derek just huffs a breathe before staring at the teen.

Stiles sighs through his nose, "Dead silence. That should work beautifully. Any other ideas?"

Derek roll his eyes, "Stiles, just trust me. We don't have time for this."

Stiles sighs in defeat, "Fine. Let's go." He said before they exit out of the jeep. They head to the entrance, Derek entering in first to distract the officer at the front desk.

"Good evening." Stiles heard the woman before slowly peeking his head out from behind the door, waiting for an opening to walk on in and head towards the sheriff's office. He sees the officer looking at a file, "How can I help - "She stopped when she looks up from the file, placing it on the desk. "You."

And immediately Stiles doesn't like her and the look on her face, or the fact that Derek's giving her a charming smile.

"Hi." Derek greeted.

"Hi." The female officer greeted breathlessly, causing jealously to course through Stiles' body.

"Um, I had a question. Um, sorry I'm a little - a little thrown." Stiles heard Derek as he took a step inside, and when he was sure that the officer was indeed distracted he continues on. "I wasn't really expecting someone - "

"Like me?" Was all Stiles heard before picking up the pace to his dad's office. Once he enters into the Sheriff's office, Stiles sets his sight on the lock box where the keys to the cells are kept. He quickly enters the password before opening it, pulling off the button pad. Which shouldn't have happened. Stiles sees the keys are gone.

"Oh no." He said under his breath before running out of the room, heading to the cells. Stiles takes a turn to his right at the end of the hallway he was in, and comes to face with a deputy.

"Oh. Uh, just looking, um" Stiles stumbled as he thinks of an excuse to tell the officer, but then notices the man holding a syringe in his left hand and bleeding from his left leg. Having gotten shot from - what Stiles can only guess - Allison. "Oh, sh- " He tries to run away but the hunter grabs the back of his shirt.

The hunter pulls Stiles to his chest, covering the teen's mouth with his free hand and start dragging him along.

Stiles flails his arms, trying to break free. Noticing the direction that they're going, Stiles guess that the hunter is dragging him towards the cells. The teen doesn't know what the man has plan for him to keep his mouth shut but he knows that he needs to quickly break free and call out for Derek. Stiles spots a fire alarm in the corner of his eye. He reaches for it, pulling the lever to activate the alarm system.

As the alarm goes off, Stiles is drag into the cell room. The hunter letting him go. Stiles lands on his ass, and shuffles away before noticing the cells empty, one of them open. A second later, and Stiles jumps in surprise. Isaac having come out of nowhere, and attack the hunter, pinning him to the desk in the room for a few seconds before throwing him to the wall behind them.

Stiles crawls away from them towards the other side of the room. He watches the hunter swing his left hand at the wolfed out teen to inject the wolfsbane, but Isaac caught the man's arm, squeezing it and probably breaking a bone. The hunter shouts out in pain before Isaac let's go, and grabs the man's head to bang it against the wall, knocking him out.

Stiles sees the syringe fly out of the hunter's hand, and sees Derek finally showing up, crushing the syringe. Stiles sighs in relief, but then hears Isaac growling. He sees the werewolf taking a step towards him. But before Isaac can get any closer, Derek steps between them and releases a roar, fangs out and eyes glowing red.

Stiles sees Isaac coward away toward the wall where the hunter is knocked out, the teen turning back to normal. Stiles release a breath, his heart calming down. "How did you do that?" He asked Derek.

"I'm the Alpha." Derek answered a bit smugly.

Stiles just rolls his eyes at his boyfriend before getting back on his feet, and rushes over to the beta. "Isaac, you al- "

"I'm sorry." Isaac cuts him off. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I - I - "

"Hey, hey, hey, hey." Stiles stopped him, placing his hand on the curly hair teen's shoulder. Which probably wasn't a good idea 'cause the beta flinched at the contact. "It's okay. Isaac, it's not your fault." He said softly.

Isaac gives the human a look that Stiles can't quite make up the meaning behind before the beta jumps at the teen in front of him. Causing Stiles' heart to jump for a second, thinking that he was about to get mauled but instead is just being held in an embrace.

Isaac buries his face in the human's chest, his body shaking. Stiles doesn't know if the shaking is the cause of relief from not being blamed at or from just about had it from today's ordeal. Stiles brings his right hand to the werewolf's hair, gently petting him to calm him down.

Then out of nowhere Stile heard a sort of rumbling coming from behind him. He turns to Derek, "What was that?"

"What was what?" Derek asked, not wanting the teen to know that the rumbling came from him. The sound just unconsciously came out when Derek saw Stiles trying to ease the beta's mind. Derek knows it wasn't out of jealous intent but doesn't know why such a sound came out, and frankly he's a bit embarrassed by it.

"I thought I heard a rumbling noise." Stiles said.

Derek tries to think of an answer, but he then hears a few cars pulling up to the front of the station. He concentrates on his hearing, and hears the Sheriff's voice. "Your dad's here, we need to go."

Stiles' eyes go wide for a second before throwing his attention back to Isaac. "Okay, Isaac, you need to let go and get up, now."

The beta does what was told of him.

Stiles gets up, "You two need to go, I'll handle everything here."

Derek gives the teen a nod before moving his attention towards Isaac, jerking his head towards the door and gesturing the beta to follow.

Stiles just stays in the room, alone with an unconscious hunter, and tries to think up of a pretty good explanation to give to his dad. He doesn't get much time, seeing his dad show up in the doorway.

The Sheriff notices an unconscious deputy then the cell where Isaac was being held into, open and empty. He stops his gaze at his son, raising his brows at the teen.

Stiles says the first thing that comes to his head, "Uh, he did it." He said, pointing to the unconscious man in the room.

The Sheriff gives out a tired sigh, rubbing at his forehead before turning to his two other deputies he came into the station with. "You two make sure that man is alright." He ordered, gesturing to the unconscious deputy. "And you," John brings his attention to his son, anger in his voice. "Come with me."

Stiles does as he was told, and follows his dad towards his office. He mentally prepares himself for the scolding and interrogation of a lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while to update, life was keeping me busy. Anyways, not much happened in this chapter between Stiles and Derek, but I hope you guys enjoyed it anyways. Please leave a comment or kudo, it's what keeps me motivated. :)


End file.
